


Of Butts and Men

by elena0206



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam doesn't like it, Established Relationship, M/M, Nigel is rude, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, also butts, that's all, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is rude and Adam won't let him get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Butts and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholeluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeluna/gifts).



> Here we go with my second Spacedogs fic ever, a prompt from [@twinksdesign](https://twitter.com/twinksdesign) who wanted to see Nigel embarrassed in public and Adam scolding him. :') I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> (I'm sorry about the title. On my computer it is saved as "butt", so I tried to come up with something more creative than that, but I failed miserably. Anyway, *Apologize by OneRepublic starts playing in the background*)

"Nigel!"

Adam's voice suddenly reaches out to Nigel, pulling him out of his reverie. When he turns his head, he sees the man siting opposite of him bent over the table. There's a frown on his face and a little ridge forming between his eyebrows.

"Nigel, what are you doing?" he asks, and doesn't bother to lower the volume of his voice.

It's warm outside and they're on the terrace of a restaurant, on a narrow alley sheltered from the scorching August sun by shadows from tall buildings and colorful umbrellas over each table. Adam's loud question makes a few heads turn around and Nigel can't help but notice the eyes fixing him with nonchalant interest.

"Just sitting here," he answers. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, gorgeous?"

He cups Adam's chin over the table and trails the contour of his lower lip with his thumb, smiling warmly at him. Adam doesn't protest, but he doesn't look convinced either.

"I saw you," he says with an accusing tone that makes something stir inside of Nigel. "I saw you looking at the waiter."

Nigel puffs and throws his head back, letting go of Adam's chin.

"I wasn't fucking looking at him. He just happened to pass by."

"No, Nigel. I saw _how_ you were looking."

Adam drags his arms from across the table and leans back on his chair now. He crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side, waiting.

"And how the fuck was I looking?" asks Nigel, as he waves his hand with irritation when a bee buzzes around his drink.

"Like you look at me sometimes. Except that man is a stranger, and you were very rude."

For a moment Nigel feared Adam would be jealous, but now he's sure it's not that. Instead, Adam is upset because he thinks Nigel was disrespectful towards a stranger.

"That's fucking funny," Nigel sneers, but stops his chuckle abruptly when noticing the _Nigel-please-stop-laughing-I-am-not-joking_ look on Adam's face. It's a look that his gorgeous gives him sometimes and that makes Nigel feel an uncomfortable mix of guilt and embarrassment and affection.

"Please go and apologize," Adam says and his voice is firm.

Adam can be firm sometimes and Nigel found that out with surprise. He has changed and grown so much since they've met each other almost two years ago. Although Nigel supported Adam as well as he could, his growth and evolution is all his own merit. And Nigel is so fucking proud of that. That's why, whenever Adam scolds him, he can't help but feel a wave of affection washing over him.

After Nigel's lack of response, Adam rises up from his seat. "Do it, Nigel," he repeats, this time louder, and Nigel rises too and tries to make Adam sit down, gently grabbing his shoulders.

"Come on, darling," Nigel tries to convince him, but Adam refuses to listen. "It wasn't on purpose."

Adam shakes his head and now everyone is staring, and Nigel could swear he saw someone taking a photo of them.

"If it wasn't on purpose, then there's no reason why you should be too ashamed to apologize."

"Adam, please stop," he tries to persuade, but it’s all in vain.

"You can't just stare at people's butts, Nigel."

"Adam."

"Why would you even want to do that?"

"Listen to me just for a fucking minute."

"Rude is rude, and there are no exceptions."

"It was just a fucking accident, okay?"

"Go and apologize, Nigel."

"I don't fucking want to apologize."

"You've made a mistake and you have to fix it now."

"Just fucking stop, Adam. Everyone is staring at us."

"You were staring at someone earlier too."

"Yes, okay. It was disrespectful. Now can you please fucking sit down?"

"Say you'll apologize."

"Adam..."

"Say you'll apologize, Nigel."

"Fucking hell! Okay, I'll fucking apologize. Now can you please fucking stop?"

A pleased smile appears on Adam's face and when he finally sits down, Nigel quickly follows suit.

He wipes the layer of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and takes a gulp from his drink. He can't remember the last time he felt so fucking embarrassed in public, and it’s all because he fucking stared at someone's ass for a few fucking seconds. But Adam has that much influence on him, Nigel is aware.

They sit down in silence and finish their drinks while the people around get back to minding their business and only occasionally throwing glances at them to see if anything new is happening.

When the waiter returns with their note, Nigel sighs and closes his eyes slowly, expecting the worst.

"Nigel..." Adam says, encouraging him to do as promised.

"What?" Nigel asks, in a last attempt to delay the inevitable conversation.

"You promised."

"Adam, look–"

"Did you lie to me?"

Adam frowns and Nigel knows how much he hates lies. He can feel his heart breaking just thinking about how disappointed Adam would be.

" _I'msorryIstaredatyourbutt_ ," Nigel mumbled quickly.

"I can't hear you."

He grunts and tries again, this time louder. " _I'msorryIstaredatyourbutt_."

"Don't say this to me, Nigel."

Nigel lets his palms fall on the table with a loud thump and raises his head to face the waiter. "I'm sorry I stared at your butt," he says, loud and clear enough for anyone around them to hear.

The waiter nods with an amused smile, unsure exactly what's going on. "That's okay, sir," he says, looking from Nigel to Adam, and then back at Nigel. "No harm done."

He leaves and Adam's hand reaches out to grab Nigel's over the round glass surface of the table.

"Well done, Nigel," he says and smiles affectionately.

Nigel tries to stay serious at first, but melts away when he looks at Adam and sees his bright smile and pretty face with soft features and a mild tan spreading across his skin. He smiles back and takes Adam's hand to his lips, pressing a few gentle kisses.

When they leave, Nigel wraps an arm around Adam's waist. Walking hand in hand or arm in arm is not something they do often, but this time Adam doesn't protest at all. Instead, he mimics Nigel’s gesture and his touch is warm and loving and almost possessive, Nigel would say. Adam doesn’t initiate physical contact often, but when he does, it feels whole and strikingly honest.

As they walk away from the restaurant, Adam's hand slowly descends from Nigel's waist to his buttock. Nigel stops walking and looks at Adam in shock, with his eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape.

"Adam fucking Raki," he says, accentuating every word. "Now _that_ was rude."

Adam chuckles lightly.

"You're not a stranger, Nigel."

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6000430)   
>  [Day 2](http://crave-that-mineral.tumblr.com/post/139360347920/spacedogs-appreciation-week-day-2-come-in-i)


End file.
